


Jealousy

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, supergirl more like superfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Basically Winn needs to go on a date and Mon-el tries (or doesn't try at all) not to be jealous.





	

Winn didn’t mind helping Mon-el out with training, he really didn’t. The taller man was generally funny and nice to be around, and Winn isn’t blind. Mon-el isn’t exactly hard on the eyes.

 

What Winn didn’t like was the mocking tone Mon-el took when they were alone together. The ‘I know I’m hot and I know you’ve probably pictured us having sex but too bad you’ll never get this ‘cause I’m straighter than a street lamp’ kind of tone. So what if Winn’s imagined squeezing those hard-as-rocks biceps and doing a couple ungodly things to him in the supply closet at the DEO, it didn’t give Mon the right to rub it in.

 

“Winn!”

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Winn turned around and forced a small smile when faced with the taller Daxamite, his stupid perfect teeth sparkling.

 

Winn was about to give Mon-el a friendly - if a little bit terse - greeting when suddenly he felt arms curling themselves around his waist and the same strong grip pulling him close into a hard chest, the scent of generic brand body wash that the DEO supplied and something distinct that he couldn’t put his finger on washing over him. Winn furrowed his eyebrows and reluctantly returned the hug, patting Mon on the back lightly.

 

“Uh...Morning, Mon. What’s uh...what’s this about?”

 

Not breaking the hug, Mon-el replied.

 

“Kara told me this was your peoples way of greeting each other so I’m greeting you.” Mon said, his lips right next to Winn’s ear. Winn shivered when he felt Mon’s breath so close to his neck but he hoped the Daxamite didn’t notice. “You smell rather nice.”

 

“Okay! That’s enough.” Winn pulled away from the hug and tried to resist looking at Mon-el’s slightly disappointed face. “Uh...That’s how you greet some people. Not all people wanna be hugged at...9:30am on a Monday.” Mon-el frowned.

 

“Are you one of those people?” He asked, worried that he’d somehow offended one of his favourite humans. Their species was so peculiar, so many rules and regulations about social cues. On Daxam people did as they pleased and faced the consequences later. “I would’ve thought you’d like to be hugged.” Mon-el concluded his sentence with a small smirk, his worried expression being replaced with something akin to flirtiness.

 

Winn had gone back to analysing Mon’s vitals on his tablet when he heard the taller alien ask, missing his change in expression. “Uh...I mean...no. I like hugs, it was just a surprise. That’s all.” He stammered, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Maybe ask next time, that’s all. Also maybe don’t do that to random people you see, they might not like that so much.”

 

Before the Daxamite could reply, Winn turned on his heel and hurriedly walked to the training room to set up for Mon’s latest test, the smell of apple body wash and what could only be described as ‘musk’ clinging to his dress shirt. He tried not to let it distract him.

 

It didn’t work.

 

* * *

 

Ever since the ‘hug’ incident, Mon-el had been clinging to Winn like a confused puppy, eager and excited but scared and reluctant. He always found an excuse to touch Winn and if Winn was being honest...he didn’t mind all that much.

 

During their daily staff meetings, it was an arm around the shoulder. During training when Winn was going over stats, Mon would be pressed against him shoulder to shoulder. At lunch, their thighs were pressed tightly against one another. Winn tried not to squirm as he picked at his lunch and looked at Mon-el who was staring pleasantly back at him. When Winn turned to look at Mon-el he was surprised when the taller alien winked at him. Winn went bright red and looked away, choosing to focus on Alex instead. What he noticed was a smirk firmly set on his face and half-lidded eyes that screamed smugness. There it was. The look.

 

The look that Winn had seen so many times before, be it from the popular kids in high school who made fun of the ‘poor orphan boy whose dad is a psycho and whose mom offed herself’, be it from Dom Porter at Catco, the head of marketing who for some reason always stared at Winn from across the offices and gave him a cocky smirk before turning back to his monitor to no doubt look at cat videos on Youtube.

 

Winn quickly looked away from his alien companion and tried to focus on something Alex was saying about her detective friend - girlfriend? Winn wasn’t sure but by the way Alex was blushing he would’ve assumed so - and her dart skills. But the more Winn tried to focus on Alex, the more he could feel the Daxamite’s gaze burning into his skin.

 

Alex looked between the two men sat in front of her and she smirked. “So, uh...Mon-el. How are you adjusting to earth?”

 

Mon-el broke his gaze from Winn for a moment to look at Alex. He shrugged. “It’s been okay. Winn’s been really good at helping me out with your strange terms and told me about something called bound-ies? Boondries?”

 

“Boundaries.” Winn sighed, although he couldn’t hold back the smile that came when Mon mispronounced one of the simplest of words.

 

“Yes, those! He’s been really helpful. Makes me miss home a little less, having him around.” Mon-el turned to look at Winn again, the smirk replaced with a small content smile. “It’s almost like having the Prince of Daxam around again.” Hearing that made Winn perk up slightly.

 

“You were friends with royalty in Daxam?” Winn asked, turning to face Mon-el and shuffling back slightly when he realised how close the other man had got.

 

Mon-el smirked and looked away, remembering his days on Daxam. “You could say that…” Mon-el said wistfully, eyes glazing over as he remembered blonde hair and a dazzling smile and sleepy eyes that sparkled when they opened and looked at him.

 

Winn furrowed his eyebrows when the Daxamite looked away, shifting uncomfortably at feeling in his chest. Were they close? More than friends maybe? Winn didn’t know why he suddenly felt jealous thinking about his new friend in close proximity with someone else who was probably more on his level. Hot, smart, powerful, the same species. Winn shook his head and stabbed at his lunch with his fork.

 

He really needed to go on a date.

 

* * *

 

 

It was decided. Winn was simply pushing his feelings of loneliness onto Mon-el, knowing they would most likely never be returned. What Winn needed was to find a person to go on a date with.

 

He was in the training room with Mon-el, testing out his speed. Although his head was bowed down at his tablet, his mind was elsewhere, thinking about potential date sources.

 

‘Is Tinder still a thing? Maybe I should go online. How hard could it be?’ Winn thought to himself, eyes glazed over. He didn’t notice when Mon stopped running and landed in front of him, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

 

“Winn?”

 

“What? I’m not daydreaming!” Winn said, snapping out of his reverie and coming face to face with the taller Daxamite, their noses almost touching. “Oh, my god!”

 

He backed up quickly and turned his back on Mon-el. “Uh...good job today, Mon, you nearly broke last week’s record. Soon enough you’ll be able to beat Kara!”

 

Mon-el broke into a large grin. “Really?”

 

“No, not a chance.” Winn said dryly before turning around and smiling at the taller man to show he was only joking. Winn faltered when he saw Mon smiling back pleasantly at him, his eyes half-lidded and posture relaxed. “Um...yeah, um...let’s take five, okay? Get some water or...something.”

 

Winn hurriedly left the training room, leaving Mon confused and slightly disappointed.

 

“Take five? Take five of what?” He asked himself, looking confusedly around the room. Humans were strange.

 

* * *

 

“Kara! Hey!”

 

The blonde Kryptonian turned around and smiled when she saw her best friend, her signature cape fluttering as she turned.

 

“What’s up Winn? Aren’t you supposed to be training Mon-el?”

 

Winn sighed and looked behind him to see if the Daxamite had followed. When he saw they were alone he turned back around and shrugged. “We’re taking a little break from training right now. So, um...Kara…”

 

Kara raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, her mouth lifting slightly into an amused smile. “Yes, Winn?”

 

Winn sighed and looked around at the other workers who were seemingly not paying attention before turning back to Kara. “Inedyutofndmeadate.”

 

“Winn, I have super hearing and I couldn’t make out a single word of that, say it again.” Kara said with a quiet laugh.

 

“I need you to find me a date, okay?” Winn whispered to her, his cheeks flushing bright red. He took one look at Kara’s smug and excited face and he groaned. “Look, I just...After the whole...Siobhan turning into the silver banshee thing I just...I wanna date someone normal! Someone who won’t try and kill my best friend to get revenge on her for getting them fired.”

 

“Winn, just because I’m a superhero doesn’t mean I automatically have connections with every single girl or guy in National city.” Kara said with a huff of laughter before turning on her heel and beginning to walk away. Before she got too far though, she sighed and turned around again, eyeing Winn up and down. “Fine. Noonan’s at 6 tonight. Dress nicely.”

 

Kara sighed but couldn’t help but smile when Winn gave her a satisfied smile and turned around to head back to the training room.

 

“When did saving the city become a dating service?” She mumbled to herself.

 

* * *

 

“So, Winn, what do you do?”

Winn looked up from his drink and fumbled for a moment.

“Uhh...I’m in IT.” He said quickly, hoping the man sat in front of him wouldn’t ask for specifics.

 

“A computer nerd, huh? I’d say that’s pretty accurate.” Thomas, or was it Timothy? Winn wasn’t really paying attention, remarked with a casual sip of his gin and tonic. Winn sighed and raised his eyebrow.

 

“Why would that be?”

 

“‘Cause you’re turning my software into a hard drive.” Thomas/Timothy said with a wink. Winn fought the urge to roll his eyes and forced a smile.

 

“Yep, I’ve never heard that one before.” Winn forced out with an uncomfortable nod. “So how do you know Kara?”

 

Before Thomas/Timothy (Actually, maybe it was Tony?) could reply, Winn felt a firm arm snaking around his shoulders and a strong hand squeezing his bicep. Someone who smelt like DEO branded apple body wash.

 

“Winn! My buddy! Kara told me you were at...this place. Why didn’t you tell me?” Mon-el asked, paying no attention to the obviously irritated man in front of them. Winn’s eyes widened and he looked between Thomas/Timothy/Tony and Mon-el.

 

Thomas/Timothy/Tony furrowed his eyebrows at Mon-el and stood up, puffing out his chest in an attempt to look stronger. Mon smirked and rolled his eyes. “Hey, do you mind? We’re kind of on a date here.” Winn rested his head in his hands and groaned softly.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Mon-el furrowed his eyebrows and looked between Winn and his date. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

 

“I’m Michael…” Wow, not even close. “And I’m Winn’s date. In fact, we were having a great time until you showed up.” Mon-el scoffed.

 

“You obviously lack what I’ve heard you people call...science?” Mon-el looked to Winn for guidance.

 

Winn sighed and lifted his head up to supply help for Mon-el. “He means chemistry. He doesn’t think you and I have chemistry.”

 

Mon-el smiled, satisfied that Winn was still willing to correct his mistakes.

 

“That’s precisely what I mean so why don’t you just leave and I’ll sit with Winn instead?”

 

Michael stood up and clenched his fists. “I’m not going anywhere! You interrupted our date. So why don’t you turn around and leave?”

 

Winn eyed Mon-el who seemed merely amused at Michael’s anger. He looked at the blonde man’s tense posture and clenched fists and he stood up, wanting to avoid another bar brawl incident.

 

“Um, look Michael...I think it’s best if Mon and I just go. It was nice meeting you. I’ll call you.” When hell freezes over. Winn placed some money on the table and steered Mon-el out of the restaurant much to the taller alien’s protests.

 

“But we haven’t even had drinks yet!”

 

Winn pushed Mon-el outside into the parking lot and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

 

“What the hell was that, Mon? I...My life doesn’t revolve around being your...your...personal trainer! I have a life of my own! Friends!” Winn cried, turning away from Mon so he wouldn’t have to see the man’s hurt face. “What is it with you? You’re not on Daxam anymore, dude, you can’t just do whatever you want and expect to get away with it cause you’re hot!”

 

Mon-el perked up at that, his pout turning into a smirk.

 

“You think I’m hot?”

 

Winn froze and kept his back to Mon-el, kicking the gravel of the parking lot with his loafer.

 

“I mean, I’m not blind, I’m a red-blooded bisexual man. But that doesn’t give you the right to-”

 

Before Winn could finish his sentence, Mon-el had stormed over to him and grabbed his arm forcing the shorter man to turn around.

 

‘Oh god, he’s going to punch me in the face. I’m going to have to get face reconstruction surgery. Will they need to transplant another person’s face onto my face? But I like my face, i only just got used to-’ Winn’s internal monologue was interrupted when his lips were met with, not a fist, but Mon-el’s own lips, surprisingly soft and pillowy.

 

Winn’s eyes remained open for a second before he melted into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on the Daxamite’s biceps, squeezing at the rock hard muscles gently. Mon-el smirked against Winn’s mouth and moved his own hands to the shorter man’s waist and pulled him closer.

 

When Mon-el broke apart from the kiss he was satisfied to see Winn chasing after his lips. He laughed and cupped the short man’s jaw, his thumb rubbing against Winn’s lips.

 

“Just for the record...I think you rest at a pretty high temperature too.”

 

Winn laughed and pushed the Daxamite away gently before letting himself be pulled into a one armed embrace, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. This could work.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at the DEO, Mon-el and Winn were yet again in the training room. But what was going on inside was far from testing Mon’s superhero abilities. But certain abilities were definitely being...analysed so to speak.

 

Kara had just arrived back to the DEO from saving a family from a house fire and made a B-line for the training room, hoping to spend some time with Alex and Winn and possibly even Mon. The Kryptonian and the Daxamite were getting along much better than they had been initially.

 

When she arrived at the training room however, she found Alex leaning on the wall by the door smiling down at her phone, the door to the training room closed and possibly locked.

 

“Alex? What’s going on?”

 

Alex looked up from her phone and smirked. “You don’t wanna go in there.”

 

Kara raised her eyebrows and looked at the door, wondering if she should snoop. Soon enough, the curiosity got to be too much and she looked through the door to the training room and cried out.

 

“No! Ah! I didn’t need to see my best friend and my...new alien companion making out on a table, no!” Kara shook her head and closed her eyes tightly.

 

“You know what this means don’t you?” Alex asked dryly.

 

Kara sighed and pouted, nodding. “Yes.”

 

“You owe me $15 bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was adequate!! I had a real big need to write some supergays. 
> 
> This is actually my first fic I've ever posted on AO3 and it's for Monwinn cause I'm literally Monwinn trash.
> 
> Review if you want more? Kudos work too xx 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want: Winnamonroll.tumblr.com <3
> 
> Brit


End file.
